Royal, Fame, Alice? What life?
by Beauty of the Soul - Squir-san
Summary: Mikan Sakura a girl with 3 powerful alices, secret weapon of Gakuen Alice. Amaya Mitsuku a princess of the Kingdom Element and soon to be ruler of the land. The Hamano Ayumu a popular J-pop singer, best voice around! 3 ppl are 1 person? MxN fic
1. Chapter 1

Just a short intro suppose to be all dramic... lol

* * *

A singer…..

A princess….

A weapon….

So alike but so different…

Can they keep their secret a secret?

Or will one crimson eyed boy ruin it all..

And leak out to the world that they are all the same person..

Can she handle the drama?

The romance?

The responsibilities?

The adventure?

Maybe with a boy by her side..

Maybe he might be Natsume Hyuuga…

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Join Mikan Sakura the weapon, Amaya Mitsuku the princess, and Hamano Amuyu the singer on their wild adventure. To turn three different lives into one manageable life. Problems will rise, love will come, as heart break will follow. No one is safe from the AAO but can she change that? Also can Natsume Hyuuga stop staring at her and wanting to find out why she always disappearing? Do you think he will find out?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: Normal disclaimers…. I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Royal, fame, or alice? What life?**  
Mikan Sakura a girl with 3 powerful alices, secret weapon of Gakuen Alice. Amaya Mitsuku a princess of the Kingdom Element and soon to be ruler of the land. The Hamano Ayumu a popular J-pop singer, best voice around! Hamano, Amaya and Mikan why do they seem the same but different? Maybe because all of them are one person! Can one person pull off three identities? How long till she gets caught. MxN fic.

A/N: Hope you like it… Don't forget to check my other stories thanks. Looking for three people to read my prologue that has nothing to do with anime/manga just some idea I started.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Royal, Fame, or Alice? What Life?_

Mikan Sakura a 15 year old girl with brunette hair, chocolate orbs. Slender body with an hour glass figure also she is Gakuen Alice secret weapon. She handles all the kinds of business from assassination to rescuing kidnapped students even to protecting important people to donating. Right now she can be seen on a mission saving a girl of the age of 10 who also goes by the name Aoi.

_Mikan is perched on a tree waiting for the signal to go in and attack. As she was about to sit down some erupted into the sky with a big bang. That's the signal, the explosion. Pushing off the branch she soared through the sky with her wind alice and landed on the ceiling of the building. Doing a flip forward she came rushing to the ground at such speeds that any normal person skin would peel off. When she reached the ground her toes touched it first than her whole foot. Once her feet touched the ground all men standing guard outside fell. She opened the door and she just walked in not caring about being all secretive. Once those doors open, alarms went off everyone telling everyone that an intruder has breached the base. Men, women, came and tried to attack her but all went down before they got one meter of her. The smart ones stood more than one meter away and uses their alices to attack from afar. Too bad it didn't work, their alices were nullified and then ghosts appeared and held them tight, with binds from their realm; the underworld. After dealing with the gaurs outside and inside she walked down the right corridor. Walking in the last door to see a girl tied to a chair with rope in her mouth and a blindfold on her eyes. She started to squirm around when she heard the door open. Mikan used her wind alice and sliced the ropes and she walked forward and placed her hand on her shoulder. Aoi slid up her blindfold and the first thing she noticed was the white cat mask on her face. She knew, she was being rescued from the same school that took her brother away. She was about to use her teleportation alice when her cell phone went off. Digging in her pocket she picked it up and said "Moshi Moshi?... Uh huh continue.. Yes, mission is complete… Oh shit." She teleported out of there, not to the academy, but to the stadium in the middle of Tokyo. _

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Hamano Amuyu a famous 15 year old J-pop singer. She has brunette hair that has curls at the end with honey comb highlights, with chocolate eyes with a hint of gold. She stood in a white dress with gold trimmings, with her gold and white pumps. Also had a lose chain necklace, with bangles on her arms and small earrings. She is the pop princess, a role model, and most of all not a diva. She has a sister, mother, and a dad that is at least what the press said.

"_Ms. Amuya! Where are you Ms. Amuya!" yelled a man no later in his twenties. "Over here." She said as her head popped out the door. The man rushed in and began telling her the moves to do, where to stand, when to go in the audience, and most of all not to over do it. She nodded her head pretending like she was listening. Yet, really she was watching the girl she rescued freak out. Aoi was running in circles and hardly anyone paid attention and just labeled her as "crazy fan girl" that is until she ran into the wall and they called her "crazy fan weirdo." Mikan let out a giggle that soon exploded into a full out laughter when Aoi ran into the wall. That's when the man with the headphones on his head knew she wasn't listening. She got up and stretched her hand out to Aoi, and she slowly took it."I think you should pay attention to where you run." She said while letting a beautiful smile grace her already beautiful face. Aoi just scratched her head and let a blush cross her face."Amuyu! Its show time!" yelled the same man as before. "Hai, hai." She replied as she walked out the door. She received a microphone and smiles from her crew as she walked on stage. _

"_Konnichiha, my fellow fans!" she shouted out as the crowd screamed out. "Tonight I'm singing "Still Doll" and "Shining"! Enjoy!" She moved to the middle of the stage and begun to sing._

"_Still Doll" – Kanon Wakeshima_

_Hi miss alice  
Anata garasu no  
Me de donna yume wo  
Mirareru no?  
Mirareru no?_

Mada atashi  
Kokoro ga sakete  
Nagarederu

Tsukurotta  
Sukima ni sasaru  
Kioku-tachi

Hi miss alice  
Anata ga jitsu no  
Kuchi de dare ni ai wa  
Nageteru no?  
Nageteru no?

Mou atashi  
Kotoba o tsumaku  
Shita no netsu

Same kitte  
Meteru outamo  
Utae nai

Still, you do not answer

_She danced as she sang the song. Some chills went down some of the fans back as the _heard the music playing.

"_Shining" – Chieko Kawabe_

_Someday Good day Let's Have a Party_

konna fuu ni samui yoru wa tomodachi doushi koe kakete  
PARTY NIGHT  
shiroi iki kuridasu machi furitsumoru hanashi de shin  
made attamarou

Good day YES I Will be There

dakara DANCE DANCE odorou "Shine"  
koi yori mo imagai kagayaite mieru  
nannen tatte mo kitto yuki no you ni PYUA na HA-TO de  
itai  
kanaete mitai egaku mirai wo  
kyou ni SANKYU ieta nara "Smile" ashita ni yukeru no

WAIN ni wa hayai keredo MIRUKUTI- ja mono tarinai  
DON'T YOU KNOW MY AGE?  
RAZANIA wo tsuttsukinagara amai na ima demo yume wa  
hateshinai no

Someday Somebody is There

sousa DANCE DANCE asa made "Shine"  
namida mo ARI! itsuka warai hanashi ni naru  
yoru no mukou nee atarashii kisetsu ga junbi wo  
hajimeru

ARUBAMU no naka osamannai hodo  
omoide wo tsukurou yo "Smile" saigo no egao de

HONTO wa aitai  
genki de ite ne zutto  
wasurenai yo

Someday Good day I Need a Happiness  
Someday Good day We Need a Happiness

dakara DANCE DANCE odorous "Shine"  
koi yori mo imagai kagayaite mieru  
nannen tatte mo kitto yuki no you ni PYUA na HA-TO de  
itai

kanaete mitai egaku mirai wo  
kyou ni SANKYU ieta nara "Smile" ashita ni yukeru no

_Some people dances, some people cheered while some just listen to her voice. She was the idol, everyones dream girl and best friend with that voice and beauty of hers. She walked off stage and took Aoi's hand getting ready to go to the Academy instead her phone rang again. She flipped it open and started to talk like last time she finished in "Oh shit." _

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Amaya Mitsuku a princess of Kingdom Element. None of the other countries dare oppose their law or something could happen to them. Element was made up of 4 countries with a island in the middle. The Fire Kingdom to the east, the Water Kingdom to the south, the Earth Kingdom to the west, and the Air Kingdom to the north. The island in the middle is called Kingdom Element, where the best alice users come from. Best commoners life, best military life with insurance! It is the perfect paradise always peaceful even though it has so much powers locked away in their walls. The royal family didn't act stubborn or stuck up all the time, they wore regular clothes occasionally and would great its people and play with them. The other kingdoms saw this as a weakness and attacked, oh how stupid they were. They were given a surprise when most of their army returned wounded. Now Kingdom Element rules to keep peace.

"_Amaya dear where are you?" yelled her mom. If something was to ever happen to her parents the second in command will take over. Amaya is the true heir to throne and will take it over when she turns 18 with a King by her side. "Right over here!" said a girl appearing around the corner. Amaya is the princess a beautiful one too. She has long brunette hair with brown eyes, and she stood in a blue tank top, a blue skirt with flip flops. "Oh, who is this dear?" said the woman with brown hair and brown eyes and she stood in her pajamas. Which where duck slippers, ocean blue pants, a duck tank top, with a blue robe. Some would say this is not suited for a queen but they don't care, not one bit. "Oh, is this a new friend?" she said while looking Aoi over and then when she nodded her head she attacked Aoi with hugs which left Aoi in shock. "I know you, I know you, I know you!" she screamed out, "You're Aoi Hyuuga, daughter of the King and Queen of Kingdom Fire! Am I right?" Aoi nodded her head dumbly. Amaya let out a giggle which made her mom attack her with hugs saying her giggles are so cute. Which made Aoi giggle and she smothered them both in hugs. "Sorry, mom I got to go!" Amaya yelled out after she started to run away from her mom "Don't forget dear you got to get married when you're 18!", "Uh, huh mom. Sure I will." She said with sarcasm. Amaya took Aoi's hand and teleported them to the Academy._

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Good job neko, you may take a rest." Said a figure in the shadows. "Hai, hai. Lets go Aoi." Mikan said as she dragged Aoi after her to her room. When they reached her room she let Aoi freshen up and eat while explain her life, all three of them to her. Which made Aoi have a headache, too much information at one time was indeed a big pain.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A/N: Hope you like it.  
1) I do not like Hannah Montana and was not basing this story on that show.  
2) I know it is hard to understand but the plot is: Can one person pull off three identities? How long till she gets caught.  


3) All reviews are accepted except things that involve Hannah Montana, Hate stuff, and people just being stupid who want to leave dumb reviews. This has not happen to me and I want to keep it that way.  
Thanks!  
Squir-san


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: Normal disclaimers... I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Royal, fame, or alice? What life?**

Mikan Sakura a girl with 3 powerful alices, secret weapon of Gakuen Alice. Amaya Mitsuku a princess of the Kingdom Element and soon to be ruler of the land. The Hamano Ayumu a popular J-pop singer, best voice around! Hamano, Amaya and Mikan why do they seem the same but different? Maybe because all of them are one person! Can one person pull off three identities? How long till she gets caught. MxN fic.

_A/N: School has started! Now I'm in a classroom sitting still.. Which is very boring if I might add. My teachers think I have gone crazy because I have scented book covers and during class I would be smelling them. Not my fault they so boring. Oh yea before I forget do not blame for not updating -.- It was nice doing business with you.._

_On to the story!!_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Royal, Fame, Alice? What Life? _

_Ch. 2_

_Mikan Sakura - the weapon_

Mikan woke up before Aoi awoke. She did the normal routine which consisted of a shower; brushing hair; brushing teeth; making breakfast; etc. You get my point? Fully dressed in her High school uniform she proceed to the door only to stop when she heard movement. Turning around she was greeted by a childish sight. Aoi on the ground with one hand on her head as the other one was rubbing her eye trying to make herself awake. Mikan could only let out a giggle as she saw Aoi stop her actions to grab her pillow and a blanket and fall right back asleep. Except this time she was on the floor instead of on the couch.

Mikan pondered for a moment before she decided. Walking calmly to the kitchen she grabbed a bucket and filled it with water. Walking to Aoi she nudged her awake. Right when her eyes popped open she was greeted by a wave of water. She just laid there dumbfounded while Mikan was having a hard time from exploading in a full out laughter.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Mikan walked down the hallway with Aoi right next to her. Actually, I should say she was more latched onto Mikan. Her arms are wrapped around Mikan's waist and her head was buried into her back. It kind of looked like she had an extremely large bottom and 4 legs.

Aoi was scared out of her mind - literally. She was denied the full learning when she was in AAO. Was taught the basics and what deemed necessity. So basically she lacked knowledge and she was going to get made fun of for it. At least she had Mikan and maybe, just maybe her older brother.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Mikan attend Class B of the High School section, while Aoi attend Class 2B of the Middle School Section. Since Aoi was new she decided to spend her first day in Mikan's class, of course Mikan asked the higher ups. They stopped when the reached they reached the door. Looking back she was given a nod from the blue girl that she was ready. Taking a breath she thought, "Its now or later. Mmhmm those are candy.", and she pushed open the door. They both walked in.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

No one recognized Mikan as Mikan. No one even took notice of the figure behind her. Natsume didn't even more the manga from his face. She used her mind reading alice and made it so she is undetected. 'Not even worth my time.' where the thoughts of his as it came rolling into her head. Narumi came prancing through the door just as Mikan pulled off her 'trick'.

Narumi was about to greet his class when he saw Natsume jump up. Natsume began to jump around and pulling at the book that seemed glues to his face. He was pulling with all his might to get the book off but it wouldn't budge. Right before he could give his finally tug, the book fell off, and he faced planted. Of course. the ground was his victim. He got back up and walked back to seat to sit down.

No one could believe what they just seen. So only one thing popped into their minds. They all glared at Yuu who started to shake in fright. Of course having the illusion alice wasn't always a good thing.

"Good morning class!" Narumi chirped which was soon followed by, "We have a new student who also brought a friend from the 2B class of Middle School. That caught Natsume attention because it is Youchii's class.

"This is.." started Narumi only to get caught off by Mikan. "Mikan Sakura" she just stated plainly. The girl with green hair raised her hand, "Hmph. What is with that look? You trying to be a mix between Princess Mitsuku and Ayumu the idol! You can't pull off that look. I bet you got a retard alice to suit that retard face of yours." Mikan transformed into a cat/dog. Some kids in the back snickered and muttered, "Yeah, thats a dumb and useless alice." Sumire shot them all glared and gave out a big "hmph". Mikan transformed back to her regular self while the girl behind her was letting out snickers.

"Why the hell you laughing? You probably just some weak girl." she shouted out. Hotaru pointed her baka gun at her, "Say one more word, I dare you." she muttered out not looking back. "You know who she is Hotaru-chan?", Mikan said very calmly. "Of course, your mother called me." Mikan sighed, she couldn't hide anything from Hotaru.

People began to mutter. Yeah sure, the princess and prince have connection outside so they can call out of the school. For a mere girl who is just new! To be able to call a princess so freely she must have high status or something!

"I can't read her mind!" shouted a boy named Koko. "Of course you can't read nee-chan's mind." muttered the figure behind Mikan. "D.A Class." Mikan muttered out. Koko became silently and sat down quietly. Natsume just stared at her. Finally after some time, he muttered, "Alice?" Mikan smirked, she finally got his attention. "Why do you want to know Hyuuga?" Natsume's eyebrow raised a bit at the Hyuuga part. "Who's behind you then?" he stated. "I'm hurt nii-chan. You don't even remember your younger sister." said the figure as it walked out from behind Mikan. Natsume mouth dropped open. Sumire jumped up and yelled out, "Impossible! I know everything about Natsume! He doesn't I repeat doesn't have a sister as ugly as this!" she started to wave her hands in the air like a mad-lady. "Aoi.." he muttered, while burning Sumire's hair.

Aoi took a step forward to only disappear and re-appear on Natsume's lap hugging him. "You have the teleportion alice?" "Of course! Nee-chan does!" Natsume looked back at the girl in front. She was crying on the ground muttering "Such a happy ending!" Mikan stood up and ran to Aoi and hugged her. Which means she also is hugging Natsume. Sumire started to freak out - again..

Aoi let out a squeak. "Mikan! What is Persona gonna say if he say us like this!" Just then the door opened and two people walked in. Persona and Youchii walked in. Everyone stared at them to see what there reaction would be, only to get a shock. Youchii ran to hug Mikan and Natsume. So Aoi was left in the middle. Then Persona hugged them. Natsume was freaking out about his D.A. teacher the suppose to be teacher was hugging them and on top of than him!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A/N: Sorry if I missed spelled any names. Sick today, so I stayed home. May take me awhile to update my other stories. My teachers are giving us at least 100 problems a night. I have to take tests that are 200 problems long. I'm really sorry been so busy. I've been sick like all this month, and bf keeps telling me to get some sleep but I want to stay awake. So he's been getting on my nervous but he just worried I guess.


	4. Chapter 4

Mikan Sakura - The Weapon

That Night….

"You have the whole week to finish these missions." Persona stated. He gave her a pat on the head and mumbled out "Come back in one piece." Mikan smiled and cheerful said "Will do!" With that said she disappeared.

Appearing at a beach she sighed. "How could AAO set up a base at the beautiful spot. Its also in plain sight too." she mumbled out quietly. She ran normally to the house which screamed "World domination base." She sighed again at the stupidly of these people.

When reaching the house she looked around it for any possible way to get inside the house. All windows had bars on it. When she was about to cut it with her wind alice a red light caught her eye. Narrowing her eyes a bit to see what the little red dot was. A sudden realization came to her those were alarms. Alarms that would go off if the bars moved out of place. She wondered if they also shot laser beams out of em to stall the intruder too. But, she would have to find that out another time cause it wasn't a good idea to fool around on a mission. She checked off windows on her mental list of breaking and entering.

Windows - X

Doors -

Tunnel -

Roof -

On to doors she checked back door only to see two men standing guard. One of the guys looked asleep against the wall. While the other one was on alert if her was going to be attacked any second. "No way her could of sensed me already." Mikan thought to herself. She began to panic and she accidentally steeped on something that made a squeak noise. Mikan froze and the guard looked her way. Before she knew it the guard ran back into the house.

Mikan was about to make a run fort it till 20 guys came rushing out of the door. The thing she stepped on turned out to be a mouse and it ran right past the guys. One on the taller meaner looking guys growled and smacked the guy who had ran into the house. "You Dumbo! Scared of a mouse geez! I knew hiring this guy was a bad idea what was Yuka-sama thinking! Get lazy ass up!" One of the other guys pushed the sleeping guard and the guard woke up. When he noticed all the other guys he seemed to blush at being caught sleeping on the job. All the guys who rushed out walked back in mumbling and grumbling. Mikan moved silently away from the back door and went to check on the front door. "All the guys rushed out so fast so back door is heavily guarded." she thought to herself. As she made her way to the front door she could hear people talking from inside. She decide to listen on the conversation and used her hearing alice.

"I want her now." spoke a lady in a soft voice.

"But Yuka-sama that's impossible! Even IF we were to capture her we wouldn't make it far.

The academy would probably send EVERONE after us." said a young man whose voice seemed like he singed a lot.

"Reo-kun is right Leader-sama." Then a big crash happen as if she threw some person at the wall. Mikan groaned in pain, the loud noise had caused pain in her ear. The hearing alice allowed her to hear things better and but it also made her ears sensitive to loud noises. She bite on her tongue to calm her down and she took some deep breaths. Inhaling once more she focused on the conversation once more.

"BRING ME MIKAN SAKURA RIGHT NOW!" yelled the lady from before. The loud voice made Mikan wince in pain once again. This time though she canceled the alice. "They after me… but why.. They couldn't have figured out who I was that fast." She paniced for a second then smirked. "No reason be sneaking. Might as well make a grand entrance." With that said she walked out of the bush and up to the front door. She opened it and waited for alarms to go off but sadly none went off. She sweat dropped, they alarm the windows and heavily guard the back door but yet nothing for the front door? She sighed and continue on walking till she noticed a door that read "TOP SERECT INFO" Mikan stared at the door. "Are they getting stupider each time I come by?" she mumbled out. Sighing once more at there stupidness and pushed open the door. She looked around trying to locate anything that had info on the academy. When she reached the back wall she could only stare in shock. Two boxes were there and they said "Alice Academy Info" and "AAO Members info." She wanted to groan, how could they be this stupid. She banged her head on the desk. After a few more bangs she teleported the Academy info to Persona's desk and the AAO members info to her room. She groaned once more she wanted action! She wanted a grand entrance! She wanted a challenge! But nooo they had to be stupid about everything. Mikan teleported herself to the forest where she met Persona.

"You collected all the info fast and only took you one hour and here I thought it would take a week!" Persona smirked in pride and told her she still had the week off. Mikan grumbled out a whatever and walked angrily to the dorms. Persona stared at her and wondered why she was in a bad mood. Shrugging his shoulders he headed back to his office

-------------------------

A/N: I know bad! I was bored. So I wrote something quick. ALSO I'm not telling what happen after the hug YET! So got to stay tuned if you want to see what had happen. Laptop is being stupid it keeps indenting what ever I write.


End file.
